


Happiness

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: It is glorious days as exciting news fills the tower but there are always cracks in what seems perfect. Rated M for reasons amongst reasons. Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2011. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Eesh, this one is so terrible XD.
> 
> As I say, these are earlier stories and... to me, and probably others, are so dang cringey. Originally written in 2011.

Robin paced back and forth, awaiting two members of his team to arrive downstairs. Beastboy sighed and slapped a hand onto Robin's shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks. Robin turned his head towards the changeling.  
"Dude! Will you chill? They'll be down…like any second!" Beastboy reassured him, releasing his hand to allow the leader to pace, once again.   
  
  
The three titan boys were standing in the Ops room waiting for the female members to arrive. The guys were dressed in very handsome tuxedos. The titans had been asked to attend the Mayor's charity ball as honored guests. Robin, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, checked his watch. He heard footsteps from the hallway and in stepped Raven, "Cool it, boy blunder. We're ready." She said, rolling her eyes.  
Beast boy's eyes widened as he noticed his girlfriend's attire for the evening. She was wearing a midnight blue dress which stopped at her ankles. The straps hung fittingly on her shoulders as a black, fluffy shawl surrounded her shoulders and forearms, clasped together with a Raven gem, similar to the clasp on her cloak.  
"God, I hate these things…" She muttered in her mind.  
"Rae. You look…hot!" Beastboy drooled, taking up placement next to the empath. He nudged her playfully in the arm.  
"Thanks, Beastboy. You look…" She trailed off, placing her index finger on her lips, pondering for the right word.  
"What? Handsome? Cute? Hot? Drop-dead gorgeous?" He asked, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows.   
"Smart." She said, bluntly. She smiled slightly. He shrugged at the comment and kissed her gently on the lips, causing Raven to blush a furious red. When they pulled away from one another, Beastboy smiled in triumph.  
"Ha! You're blushing! What makes this better, you don't have your hood to hide it, my darling…" He said the last part in a stuffy, British accent. Raven's expression turned blank and she huffed quietly. Beastboy chuckled to himself at his girlfriend's actions.   
Robin finally stood forward and his expression was frustrated as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.  
"What!?" She asked, as if she had been accused for something.  
"Where's Star?" He asked, softly.  
"She's-" Raven began but was cut short when the door opened. Raven smiled and pointed in the noises' direction. Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy's jaws slacked.   
  
  
Starfire stood in the doorway smiling ever so slightly. She blushed slightly at all of the boys' attention. She was wearing a strapless, black dress which stopped at her feet. She was wearing black, shiny heels so she wouldn't tread on the long dress. Her hair was all straightened and flowed down her back, causing an illusion for her hair to actually be longer than it was.   
  
  
Bumblebee who had been silently watching all the occurring in the last hour, stood and slapped the back of Cyborg's head.  
"Ow. Woman what is your problem?" He asked, stifling a chuckle.  
"My problem, Sparky is that your drooling over Star." She accused, crossing her arms.   
"Oh come on, bee. You know you're my girl…" He whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"I better be or I'm a whoop your ass." She threatened when the kiss ended. Cyborg chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Beastboy, who was still gazing at Starfire earned a punch in the arm for the darkest girl in the room.  
"OW! Huh? Oh sorry Rae. Just…uh…admiring Starfire's dress…?" He tried to explain, sheepishly. Raven crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,  
"Uh huh…" She murmured, turning away and closing her eyes.  
"Ach. Don't be mad, Rae. Eek!" Beastboy yelped, bringing Raven into a loving and pleading hug. She opened her eyes and blushed but rolled her eyes. "Fine, Fine. Just stop hugging me." She told him. He obediently released her and sat by her side.  
"You look very nice, Starfire." Raven said, giving a small smile.  
"Yeah Star. Honey, you look fine!" Bumblebee cheered.   
Beast boy and Cyborg didn't dare compliment but simply smiled and nodded.  
Robin shook his head to break himself away from the trance which he almost always seemed to find himself within. He coughed and blushed as he noticed Starfire looking towards him expectantly.  
She lifted herself from the ground and floated over to the ebony haired boy.   
"You approve, yes boyfriend Robin?" She asked, sweetly. She thought of teasing him slightly by twirling around, giving him perfect view of the princess front and back.   
He smirked. He leaned forward and brought the tameranian girl into a tight and comforting embrace.  
"Uh huh. I definitely approve…" He whispered, into her ear seductively. She giggled and let her palms rest upon his chest. He looked into her jades and puckered slightly, waiting to kiss her. She giggled and put her index finger on his lips instead of her own. A muffled, 'huh?' escaped Robin's covered lips.   
"If we do not make with the haste, we will surely be tardy for the event." Starfire explained, letting her finger drop.   
"Little Lady has a point. Let's go guys." Cyborg said, taking Bumblebee's hand in his own.  
Beastboy grinned and held out his arm for Raven. She rolled her eyes playfully and took it, to her boy's delight. The other titans were out of the door before Robin could say a thing. Starfire turned in Robin's embrace and he reluctantly let his arms drop. She took a step but something took her hand. She turned back to see Robin, "Not even a quick kiss?" He pouted making Starfire laugh.  
"Perhaps…" She whispered, leaning closer to the boy wonder's face. She pushed her lips against Robins and loved every second of the soft kiss. Robin's tongue glided over her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Starfire happily obliged and opened her mouth. Instantly, their tongues danced together. The sound of the car horn broke their kiss followed by Cyborg yelling, "Come on, guys!"  
  
  
Starfire giggled whilst Robin let out a suppressed sigh. She turned once more and began walking down the hallway. Robin caught up with her and gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn once again towards his direction.   
"Oh and Star?" He perked up.  
"Yes, Robin?" She replied, innocently.  
"By the way, I like your necklace."  He smirked whilst Starfire fingered the Necklace with her free hand.   
  
  
A glimmering silver chain hung delicately around Starfire's neck. The object which gave more value to the necklace was the small charm which was slipped onto it. It was a small silver, R. In the top left corner of the letter, a little emerald was wedge into it. Robin had given it to her after they first started dating. She never took it off, never. She always wore it; In the shower, when she slept even when she fought crime, although it was usually kept safely under her neck protector so it wouldn't get damaged.  
  
  
"Well, you should. You are the one who gave me it…" Starfire pointed out. Robin chuckled and took her hand and squeezed it gently as he pulled her out of the front door of the tower and guided her over to the T-car. Robin, being the gentleman he was, opened the car door for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she slipped inside. He kneeled closely to her as he spoke to the team and bumblebee, "Ok. I'll meet you guys there."   
  
  
He kissed Starfire once more on the cheek and shut her door.   
  
  
Starfire smiled slightly and buckled her seatbelt and glanced at the window. She noted Robin putting on his helmet and sitting himself on his R-cycle. She smiled shyly and held up her hand and rested it on the glass, twitching her fingers slightly to say bye.  
Robin noticed Starfire's little action and held up his own hand and bent his own fingers back and forth in a small wave, smiling as he did so.  
Both vehicles powered up their engines and made their way into the city…


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stood at the refreshments table, talking happily away to the young tameranian standing next to her. It had been 3 hours since they arrived and Raven, although she hated to admit it, was thoroughly enjoying herself. However, Starfire had been trying to search out Robin for the last hour as she wanted to go home. She had had just enough of attention from all the drunken guys falling and shaking at the bar. She cringed slightly as she remembered one guy who had been trying to touch her.   
Finally, she noticed a spiky haired boy appear through the crowd.  
"Robin." She said, firmly.  
"What's with the voice? You mad at me or something?" Robin queried.  
"Not anger, concern. I was worried on your well being and also to ask you a question?"   
"Huh? Oh, I was talking to the mayor about all the city changes and stuff. What's the question?"   
At this point, Starfire turned to Raven who had been her journal for the last hour as Starfire let all her problems and concerns flow freely. She gave her a facial expression. Raven smiled slightly and nodded as she turned and found her own boyfriend, shoving mini cupcakes down his throat. Typical…She thought and smiled to herself.  
Starfire turned away from the funny yet cute sight before her eyes and met Robin's face peering at her, eyebrow raised.  
"I wish to travel home. A lot of the male crowd here seems to be doing the flirting with me and I am frightened I may injure them…" Starfire said, crossing her arms.  
"Hm..." Robin was deciding whether to go home or not or just hit the guys who had been hitting on Star. Starfire noticed this and leaned forward, capturing his small frame within a hug and poked his earlobe with her tongue.   
"Besides, Robin. Who knows…Perhaps…the rest of the evening may turn out to be rather…thrilling…" She whispered, seductively.   
Robin felt his cheeks rise in temperature and he pulled at his collar.  
"Well?" Starfire's voice thundered through his hormones.  
"Uh..." He trailed off and just nodded. Starfire smiled and clapped her hands. She ran over to Raven and told her they were departing.   
  
  
  
Outside, Robin settled up on his bike, waiting for Starfire, who appeared and sat on the back of the bike with the trail of her dress safely in her lap. She placed his spare helmet over her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's waist.  
  
  
  
The wind attacked the visible hair on Starfire's head. Her hair swirled and danced around in the night breeze.  
  
  
  
Finally, they arrived home.  
They walked hand in hand through the corridors until they reached Starfire's room.  She opened her door and stood in the doorway.  
"You don't really wanna go to sleep. Do you?" Robin eyed her carefully, almost reading her thoughts.  
"Not at all…" She whispered, pulling him into the room with her.   
  
  
  
They instantly jumped into a heated lip battle, sliding their tongues back and forth around the other's mouth. Robin pushed Starfire slightly so she fell back onto the bed, smiling and her eyes glistening as they took their lustful, half-lidded form.  
Robin smirked and placed himself on top of her, resuming kissing her passionately. Starfire ran her hands up his chest and found his tie, tugging on it so I fell freely away from his neck. She unbuttoned his jacket and slung it across the room, followed by his white shirt. Robin and Starfire both kicked their shoes off at the same time. Starfire slid her fingers down to his trousers. She felt the zipper and zipped it down and allowed him shrug himself out of them. Now, he was left in his boxers. But before Starfire could remove them too, Robin felt the need to undress his girlfriend first.   
He ran his own hands down her curvy sides until they found her rear and slid his hands to the back, finding the zipper and undoing it. He slowly pulled the gorgeous dress off of her slim, petite frame. His eyes drank up the sight of her in undergarments which caused him to blush slightly. He was in a habit of doing that every time they participated in intercourse.   
  
  
Starfire giggled as she noticed her boyfriend staring at her. She had a mischievous glint in her emeralds. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, feeling confidence and boldness with a hint of cheekiness within her.   
"Boyfriend Robin, are you going to remove my earthly garment which covers my chest or am I?" She grinned.  
Robin shook his head and smirked. He slid his hands up to her back and unclasped the bra. As it fluttered to the ground, Starfire used her arms to cover herself, blushing a deep red. She looked away but Robin knew her very well.  
"Starfire. You're absolutely beautiful. I promise." Robin assured, cooly. He took hold oh her arms and slowly pulled them away to reveal her breasts. Robin's smile softened and he rolled them around in his palm, softly.  
Starfire liked this and made a small moaning noise from pleasure. Starfire's eyes widened as she felt something hard against her leg. She laughed softly and nudged Robin.  
"I believe part of you is ready for mating, Robin." She whispered. Robin flustered a bright red and smiled. They both removed each other's underwear and Robin placed himself between her legs.   
"Ready?" He asked. Starfire nodded. They had only done this twice before and had enjoyed it thoroughly, but Starfire found it painful at the start.   
He slowly pushed himself forward and entered her.   
Starfire closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. Small tears formed and rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lip.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Star. I love you, baby." Robin whispered as he brushed the tears away with his thumb.  
"I love…ah…you also…" She said through gritted teeth. Finally, Robin felt her relax.  
"You okay?" He asked. Starfire smiled softly and looked up.  
"Yes. The pain is gone. You may move now, my love." She answered.  
Robin nodded and found a slow pace to start with, causing groans and moans of pleasure to escape from Starfire.   
"Oh Robin!" She mumbled. Robin smirked when she said his name. He removed his mask as he did many times when he was completely alone with Starfire.   
"please, faster?" Starfire whispered.  
Robin nodded and picked up in speed, causing himself and Starfire's breathing to deepen.  
They moved faster and faster until they were both moaning. Starfire and Robin both clutched the sheets as they approached their climax.   
"Ah, Star!" Robin hissed as he reached his breaking point.  
"OH, Robin!" Starfire screamed, releasing her pressure.   
  
  
  
Robin rolled off of Starfire and lied next to her for a while, just panting.   
After a while, Robin turned to Starfire to see her sweaty face, slowly looking sleepy.   
"Ah, wait Star. Here…" He interjected. He took her in his arms and placed himself and his beauty under the covers to hide themselves if anyone was to walk in.   
Starfire curled up in Robin's arms and leaned closely against his chest.  
"I love you, baby." Robin whispered, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.  
"I love you, also." She replied, sleepily kissing his chest and drifting off to sleep.  
Robin watched her sleeping for a few minutes until he too, turned over and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Robin woke and found himself surrounded by warmth. He suddenly wondered why. The sunlight was leaking through the curtains and illuminating the room but that wasn't it…  
Oh yes, the petite princess lying beside him.  
Robin smiled as he adjusted his mask back over his eyes. He looked over her and sighed contently.   
  
Her skin was the perfect shade of golden and her hair was so soft and beautiful, like her. Her frame was petite and she looked so peaceful and small as she slept soundly amongst the covers and sheets.  
  
Robin leaned on his elbows and looked at her clock. It read: 7:00am.  
He sighed and carefully pulled himself away from the warmth and closure and peeled the covers away from him. When Starfire and himself started sleeping with each other they thought it best to have spare clothes in each others rooms. So, Robin tiptoed over to the closet, opened the door and scanned its contents and soon located his bright uniform. He quickly got changed into it. He glanced over at his loving girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly.   
  
He went over to her dresser and scribbled something down on some paper and taped it to the pillow next to Starfire. He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the purple room.  
He walked quickly down the hallways and soon entered the gym and began to hit the punching bag and lift weights.   
  
Starfire turned and felt a faint warmness next to her.  
She fluttered her eyelids until they opened and she smiled slightly to herself remembering the night before oh too well.  
She blinked a few times before turning her head to where a frown graced her lips.   
"Robin?" She whispered to herself. She got up and leaned on one elbow and noticed the note and she smiled.   
She took the note from the pillow and scanned the words on it and her smile grew a little more.  
  
\- Star  
Sorry to leave you so early but I didn't want the others asking us anything and I needed to train. I'll see you later, I promise.  
  
I love you.  
\- Robin  
  
  
Starfire closed her eyes and kissed the note. "I love you too." She whispered back as if he was there. She checked the time which now read 7:45 and almost got a telepathic wave from her boyfriend telling her where he was.  
She got up and stretched.  
  
She wandered over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. She pulled on fresh, black panties and a matching bra. She then shrugged into her purple halter top and covered her shoulders and neck with her protector. She slipped on her silver arm band and matching arm guards. She then pulled up her skirt and secured it into place with her silver belt. She pulled her boots to her thighs and walked over to the mirror. She grabbed her green brush and ran it through her soft, scarlet locks. She gave herself a last glance before heading out of her room.  
  
She floated through the hallways and up the stairs towards the roof. She opened the door slowly and quietly to see her boyfriend sitting on the edge, using his palms to support him in sitting up. She smiled and drifted over to him.  
"Hey Star," Robin greeted, smiling and looking at her.  
"How did you- never mind. Greetings boyfriend, Robin." She replied, giggling.  
She was about to take a seat next to him but he sat up straight and grabbed her waist and tossed her into his own lap.  
She giggled loudly as he did so.   
"I missed you." Robin stated.  
"Aw. I missed you also, beloved." She replied, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and Robin had his flashing smile applied onto his lips but he noticed Starfire was…frowning?  
She closed her eyes and swayed slightly making a 'Eugh' sound. She lifted a hand to her temple and swallowed.  
"Star? You okay?" Robin asked, holding her closer as a wave of concern washed over him. She blinked twice before looking at him properly.  
"Uhm…Yes. I believe so…I believe I was the dizzy…" She confirmed.  
"Come on. Let's go get you some water," Robin suggested, getting to his feet and pulling Starfire up with him.   
"This will make me feel better?" Starfire asked.  
"It might. It does usually." Robin assured, taking her hand and walking slowly but surely towards the door.  
  
They stepped carefully down the stairs and through the hallways and into the OPS room.   
"Morning Raven." Robin said as he noted the gothic girl at the breakfast counter with a book and a cup of herbal tea.  
"Morning you two." She said, quietly averting her eyes to their hands together and she smiled slightly. It made her very happy to know all her friends were happy with their other halves. Even Raven herself was very happy to be with Beastboy finally after he eventually got over his little run in with Terra when she was spotted out of the blue in the city when fighting the material type monster.  
  
Suddenly, her smile stopped. Robin and Starfire didn't notice this as their backs were facing Raven as they fixed Starfire a glass of water.  
Raven narrowed her eyes as she felt a different feeling run through her. She widened her eyes as she thought a small thought but surely she was wrong.  
"Uhm. Guys?" She piped up.  
"Yeah?" Robin replied. Before Raven could speak again, Robin looked to Starfire who had gulped down the glass of water.   
"Better?" Robin asked her.  
"Uh…Yes." Starfire lied.  
"What did you guys actually do last night?" Raven asked, pink attacking her cheeks.  
"Nothing. We came home and went to bed."  Robin lied, red evident on his face.  
Before Raven could get anymore words out, the alarm pierced the short silence and Cyborg and Beastboy busted through the door.  
  
Cyborg looked fully charged and ready to take on anything.  
Beast boy on the other hand…He was still half asleep, wearing his pajamas and drooling slightly as he swayed, sleepily.  
Raven placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder and sent a shock of black energy through him causing him to scream and become wide awake.  
"Glad your still with us." Raven deadpanned, rolling her eyes.  
Beastboy chuckled and rubbed his shoulder attentively.  
"Rae. You really know how to pack a punch, don't ya?" He said, pain evident in his voice.  
Raven opened her mouth to speak but the alarm interrupted her once more.  
Robin was typing away at the computer and turned to the rest of the team.  
"Cinderblock is wrecking the pizza place! Titans go!" Robin commanded.  
Raven zoomed out of the room, followed by a cheetah version of Beastboy and Cyborg who was running quickly down the hall.   
  
Starfire turned away and began to use all the joy within her body to make herself float. She gasped when Robin grabbed her wrist.  
"Star. Are you sure you're up for fighting today?" Robin quizzed, completely consumed with concern and worry.  
"Of-Of course Robin." Starfire lied and smiled shyly.   
"Alright then. Let's go." Robin replied, releasing his girlfriend and running ahead of her.  
Starfire watched after him and once he was out of sight, she sighed.  
She did not feel at all well. She didn't feel like fighting. For reasons she honestly could not explain, she just wanted to sit in a corner and cry for hours on end.  
She blinked away forming tears as she thought more about her conditions and her well being.   
Her eyes instantly became an illuminated green and she flew out of the room.  
'Please, do not let anything go wrong in this battle. Oh X'hal, I do not feel up to this task.   
  
But, I must help my team but any means necessary!' that sentence drifted through   
Starfire's mind at least 15 times as she made her way to the battle…


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed slowly for Starfire. She remained to put on a smile in front of her team mates but really, she felt as if she was going to faint.   
Robin has been a little worried about her feeling even a little bit ill and he was suspicious that she was feeling worse than she had claimed. So, on the Friday night, after movie night had ended early from everyone nearly falling asleep on the sofa, he decided to sleep in with Starfire to make sure she was alright.   
He went into the hallway and knocked on the door. He heard a faint, "come in." and entered.  
She was sitting on the edge of her round bed wearing pink, satin pajamas. She looked pale and had lost her golden glow which was one of Robin's favorite things about her. She looked up and smiled weakly.  
"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked, returning the smile and taking a placement beside her on the edge of the bed.  
"I feel…tired…" She yawned, rubbing her eyes cutely. Robin chuckled softly.  
"Come here, then…" He replied, helping her to her feet and leading her into one side of the bed, tucking the duvet around her.  He quickly changed into his black tank top and grey sweats.   
  
  
He climbed in next to Starfire and wrapped his arms around her small, frail frame lovingly.  
"I hope you get better soon, Star…" Robin whispered.  
"Me also, Robin…" She murmured into his chest as she drifted off to sleep.  
Robin smiled to himself as he watched the auburn haired princess doze off happily in his arms.  
  
  
The next morning, Starfire was not greeted by the soft glow of the bright sunshine.  It was dark, gloomy and was lashing it down with rain.   
She blinked slowly to awaken herself. She looked across to the pillow next to her and smiled.  
She picked it up and glanced at it and smiled:  
  
  
Dear Star,  
Sorry I'm not there to greet you as I know your ill but I was asked to go and help out at titans east with Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven decided to stay home with you as you seem quite unwell. Hope to see you later on tonight.  
Love Robin  
Ps. I love you  
  
  
She dropped the note as she felt a tinge of something in her stomach. She heaved quietly until her emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers and she held her mouth with her hand. She threw the covers back and flew at lightning speed to her bathroom.  
She violently vomited into the toilet and her head spun. She hated throwing up and she sat there and cried.  
She got up and stumbled over to the sink and washed out her mouth.   
Then, she grabbed the blanket which was in the sink cupboard and draped it around her.  She waddled over to the corner of the bathroom and sobbed quietly as she slowly slid down the wall in utter despair and confusion…  
  
  
Raven was peacefully meditating with no Beastboy asking for some, "demon loving…" She shuddered as she remembered that but also laughed quietly. She had no Robin demanding the whereabouts of a villan. No Cyborg yelling booyah at the TV screen and no Starfire jumping around in happiness…  
Raven opened her eyes and excused herself from meditation.   
Something was wrong. Something wasn't clicking into place for her. Even when Starfire had been severely ill 2 years ago, she had still gotten up and said hello. Raven glanced outside. It was almost noon and Starfire hadn't come out of her room for the whole morning!  
Raven brushed her uniform down and began floating through the hallway towards Starfire's room.   
  
She knocked on the door but heard nothing but a muffled sniff.  
She became worried and punched in the over ride code. She walked into the room and looked around, seeing no Starfire.  
"Star? Starfire?" She called out, becoming very concerned. She suddenly heard a small shuffling sound coming from Starfire's bathroom.  
Raven stepped closer, carefully, pulling the door open.  
She gasped when she saw the alien girl.  
Starfire was sat back against the wall, wailing silently into the blanket wrapped roughly around her. Her cheeks were all puffed up as well as her eyes which were swollen and red from crying. Tears were still streaming down her golden face. She was so small and she was shaking with…fear? Unhappiness? Confusion?  
Raven felt her heart ache as she saw her best friend in the worst state she had ever seen   
her!   
  
Raven stood there; hand over mouth completely unsure of what to make of the situation.  
"Raven…" Starfire sobbed, slowly reaching her arms out to the empath. She looked like an innocent baby which had been abandoned.  
Raven took no time to adjust as she leaned down and put her arms softly around her friend in an attempt to comfort her.   
"Oh Raven. Please. Please, just make it…make it stop. Please!" She hissed, sadly into Raven's amethyst hair. Raven was completely shocked at how sad and hysterical Starfire's state currently was.  
"It's okay, Starfire. I'm here and I promise you, I won't leave you unless you want me to," Raven soothed, stroking Starfire's auburn, sweaty bundle of hair.   
When Raven had calmed herself down enough, she helped Starfire to her feet and helped her walk back into her room. Raven carefully sat Starfire down on the bed, never releasing her   
from her arms.  
  
After an hour of Starfire crying quietly but surely, Raven put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Starfire. Come on, let's get you showered and into some fresh clothes, hm?" Raven said with a gentle expression.  
"I believe that…would be a good idea, friend Raven." Starfire replied, giving out a weak smile.   
"Alright. You go get cleaned up while I sort out a fresh set of clothing." Raven assured, helping Starfire to her feet. Starfire nodded and dropped the blanket which covered her.   
She walked to the bathroom and undressed herself. She stood in the shower and turned on the warm water.   
  
Starfire sighed as she felt the water flush over her. It was as if the water was washing away all her emotions and fears.  
Whilst Starfire was becoming a little more strengthened in the shower, Raven had already got her clothes all set out and ready for her.  
Raven at a complete loss of what was happening to her friend. She was ill, that was it. But there was more to it for sure.  
  
Raven knew this because when she made contact with her through the hug, she felt a twinge of uneasiness, dizziness, sickness and heat run through her. Raven could only describe that for one thing but surely it wouldn't be that…  
  
Raven's eyes widened as she finally grasped what was wrong with the tameranian.   
She shot her head towards the bathroom door as Starfire walked out in a towel, still   
looking sad and dazed but a little clearer.  
  
Whilst Starfire got changed and dried her hair, Raven just stared out of the window, not truly believing the truth but truth after all, is real.  
She could feel someone's eyes on her and turned around to face a much fresher Starfire. Now, Raven really could read her thoughts and emotions.  
"Raven. Please. Do you know what the matter with me is and why I am feeling this horrible way?" Starfire begged for the right answer.  
Raven sat them down and stared into Starfire's green gems.  
"Yes Starfire, I do. I think I know exactly what's wrong with you…" Raven confirmed, resting a hand on Starfire's shoulder.  
  
Raven was really not sure on how Starfire would react to the next piece of information she was about to unleash…


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire gasped when Raven told her what was wrong.  
  
"Raven…you are certain?" She asked, rather scared. Raven nodded.   
"But we could always check…" Raven muttered, shrugging.  
"How so?" Starfire asked. Raven held up her hands with her palms facing Starfire. Suddenly, he hands began to glow their usual black energy, "I'm an empath, trust me. I'll be able to tell for sure." Raven assured her.  
  
With a nod of approval from Starfire, Raven lowered her hands onto the lower part of Starfire's stomach and patted around her stomach area for a while.  
After a few minutes of searching and Starfire gnawing on her bottom lip from nerves she honestly couldn't prevent, Raven sat back and placed her hands at her sides.   
  
"Starfire. I was right." Raven stated, closing her eyes.  
"So…I am…" Starfire whispered.  
"Yes. You're pregnant, Star." Raven finished for Starfire.  
  
Starfire wobbled as she stood up but ended up beginning to faint and she was caught delicately by Raven, who laid her on her bed.  
Starfire was obviously shocked and concerned and most of all probably…scared.  
  
After a while, Starfire began to wake up. Her faithful dark friend was still sitting at her bedside when she awoke.  
"Raven. Please. Tell me that was a dream…" Starfire hissed.  
Raven shook her head, "Not this time, Starfire. This is real life. You are pregnant with Robin's child and you need to tell him." Raven ordered.  
"But. I am still confused on how this happened." Starfire blinked in confusion.  
"Well. I'm not stupid. I'm guessing you guys had sex when you got home the other night?" Raven assumed.  
"Uh. Well-"   
"Yeah. I thought so. Anyway. Did you use protection?"  
"Of course we did. We always use-"She stopped and her eyes widened.   
"Yeah. I didn't think so. There, that's how you conceived the child obviously."  
Starfire released small tears which rolled down her face quite quickly and she shivered as she bawled.  
  
Raven's bottom lip jutted out slightly as she saw her friend weep.   
Starfire was clearly frightened. Raven could sense Starfire's aura was odd and confused.  
Raven stretched her arm out and cautiously let her hand hover near Starfire for a moment. She wasn't very good with the whole comforting or emotions stuff. But, no matter how good or bad Raven was at this, she knew she had to calm Starfire down.  
Carefully, she scooted a little closer to Starfire and gently draped her arms around the crying teenager.   
  
"It will all be okay, Star. I promise you…" Raven whispered into her auburn hair which had clouded her pretty face. Starfire sniffed and sat up, releasing herself from Raven's arms. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes which had now taken on a red hue and had become slightly puffy.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a second deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, her bright, happy green eyes has become seemingly lost, worried and filled with fear.  
Raven nibbled on her bottom lip and desperately wished she could make Starfire calmer. She straightened up and pushed herself away from Starfire a little bit.  
  
"Starfire," Raven stated her voice back to its usual tone.  
"Yes…Friend Raven?" She asked, voice wobbling.  
Raven closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
A second later, she reopened her eyes to reveal pools of deep blue.  
"The boys are back." She confirmed, staring at Starfire and letting blue mix with green.  
"They are!?" Starfire yelped.   
"Starfire. You have to tell Robin. Now." Raven ordered  
"I know that is the right thing to do but he will be so angry…"  
"Angry? Why would he be angry?"  
"Because we were so foolish and forgot to use the protection!"  
"Starfire, He loves you so much more than he lets on. He won't be angry,"  
"How do you know he loves me so?"   
"Hm. It's a connection thing. I feel what he feels for you. It's very, very powerful."  
  
Starfire glanced away.  
  
Raven got to her feet. Without a word, she crossed the space between herself and the door and opened it and closed it quietly.   
  
She began to walk through the hallway, towards the Ops room. As she made it round the corner, she saw their leader coming towards her.  
"Hey Raven," He greeted, "is star in her room?"  
"Hi Robin. Huh? Oh. Yeah, she is. She needs to talk to you." She said in a serious tone.  
"What about?"  
"Just go and talk to her. It's rather important."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Robin."  
"Yeah?"  
"Just go and see her." Raven rolled her eyes and without another reply from the boy wonder, she disappeared through the wall in a mass of black energy.  
  
Robin furrowed his eyebrows and continued down the hallway at a quicker pace than before.  
Finally, he stopped outside Starfire's room.  
He carefully lifted his fist and slowly rapped on the door, "Star? It's me. Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Robin, you may enter." Starfire affirmed. Robin nodded and patiently waited whilst the door slid open.   
He crossed the distance between himself and his beautiful girlfriend. He looked down at her.  
"Hey," He whispered. Starfire did greet him back but didn't look up at him, "something wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong, boyfriend Robin." Starfire lied.  
"Yes there is. Come on, you can tell me…"   
"I-I cannot tell you…"  
"Starfire, what's going on?"  
"I honestly do have something to tell you…"  
  
Robin took a seat next to her and looked to her face but it was hidden by masses of scarlet hair, caused by her head tilting so Robin could not see her face at all.  
  
He rested his hand on her shoulder and his other on her forearm.  
"Please. I wish for you not to become angry…R-Robin…" She stuttered, emotions cracking.  
She finally lifted her head and looked straight at robin's eyes as if she knew exactly where they were behind his mask.  
  
He quickly noticed her red, swollen eyes.  
  
"I am pregnant." She simply stated.  
  
  
She felt his hand on her forearm retract itself and his other hand slide off of her shoulder and down her stiff back…


	6. Chapter 6

Robin got to his feet and rested a gloved hand upon his forehead. He slowly paced back and forth before stopping, "Are you sure?" His voice sounded…cold. He also, made no effort to turn and face her when speaking.  
  
"P-P-Positive…" Starfire stuttered, quietly. She was on the verge of breaking. She couldn't stand the fact of not having a clue what Robin was thinking.  
Robin nodded, even though he wasn't facing her, and made his way over to the window and began to gaze out of it at the fresh, blue sky.  
The atmosphere was cold, harsh, unwanted. The atmosphere was similar to how Starfire was feeling.  
  
  
After almost 2 minutes of pure silence, Starfire cracked.  
She hunched herself over and buried her face within her hands. Tears began streaming down her face like a furious rain shower. She began to sniff quietly and hiccup, hoping Robin would not notice.  
  
  
But he did.  
  
  
He turned at the muffled sobs of his girlfriend. His eyes softened behind his mask. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her.   
He quickly bounced across the floor, ending up in front of her. He kneeled down and placed one hand on her knee.  
  
  
"Star…" He whispered, unsure of what to say.  
"I am sorry Robin! I honestly did not wish for this to happen. It is my fault and I hope your not angry and I understand if you wish to not be friends any longer and…and-" Starfire babbled over her sobs and tears.  
  
  
Robin gasped in shock at how hysterical she was and held up a hand to silence her.  
"Starfire. Are you crazy!? This is not your fault, not at all. I definitely don't wanna leave you or even stop being your friend! And how could you think I would be angry with you?" Robin replied, softly, wiping away her tears.  
"Truly? But, what are your thoughts on this situation?"   
"I'm thrilled to be honest…"  
"You mean…You do not mind having a child? With me?" Starfire sounded utterly shocked.  
"Oh Starfire," Robin chuckled, "why would I mind having another person in my life to love? And besides, I would only ever have a child with you."   
  
  
Robin cupped her face so he was staring into the giant emeralds he loved oh so much.   
She blinked twice before she smiled gently and leaned forward to hug Robin.  
Robin eagerly hugged her back as he placed his hands around her slim waist.  
  
  
They remained like that for a short while.  
  
  
Yes, they were both happy and eager to tell the other two of the team. But, little did they know the misfortune that was to occur in the near future…


	7. Chapter 7

Robin held out his hand to Starfire to help her off of her bed.   
She sighed in contentment.  
"I know that you're certain you are actually pregnant, but…we will have to go to the doctors to find out your due date…" Robin advised.  
Starfire nodded with a smile.  
"I just can't believe it…I-I-I am going to be a father. I'm gonna be a father!" Robin sang, joyfully.  
  
Starfire beamed at him. It made her so happy to know that Robin was overjoyed with the news. She told herself that this child would be her main focus and she would love and care for the child. She was scared, so much but she was also so excited for the fact she would have an actual bumgorf. She had always treated silky like a baby of her own and now…she would actually have a baby from her own flesh and blood.  
  
Robin held out his gloved hand to Starfire who took it gracefully. They descended down the hallway towards the ops room and when they arrived, they viewed the usual scene. Beastboy and Cyborg were engaged within a racing marathon on the game station and Raven was sitting on the end of the sofa reading a dark, dusty book.  
  
"Achem." Robin cleared his throat for attention. Cyborg paused the game and he and Beastboy turned around to face the boy wonder. Raven simply lifted her head slightly, resisting the urge to smirk.  
"We uh…Have some important…uh…news…" Robin stuttered, tugging at his collar, nervously.  
"Ooh! Scandalous…What is it?" Beastboy teased in a weird, high pitched voice which made Raven doubt her boyfriend for a split second before just shaking her head.  
"I-I am with child…" Starfire said, clearly.  
  
"Whoa! Really!?" Cyborg and Beastboy gasped, jumping off the sofa to go and congratulate them. Cyborg huddled them up in a bear hug and laughed. Beastboy just kept smiling then he noticed Raven hadn't spoke.  
  
"Yo, Rae! Didn't you hear em?" Beastboy questioned.  
"Yes I heard them. But I already knew." Raven admitted.  
"And you didn't tell me!?"  
"It wasn't my place."  
"Huh?"  
"It wasn't my news to tell, so I respected their choice to tell you, themselves."  
Beastboy shrugged and hugged Starfire delicately.  
  
"Mommy Starfire. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Beastboy winked at her making Starfire giggle. Raven suddenly appeared by Starfire's side.  
"Congratulations guys. Starfire, you're going to be a wonderful mother and Robin, you're going to be a loving father. I can already tell." Raven smiled at the two of them, earning thankful nods.  
They were all very smiley and happy indeed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Two Months Later…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Starfire lifted her shirt and glanced at her stomach in the full length mirror.  
"ugh." She groaned, seeing her reflection.  
Suddenly, she felt two warm hands on her now bulging stomach.  
"I think you look beautiful." Robin said, cooly. Starfire smiled and blushed.  
"Please. I believe we should be doing the going?" Starfire prompted. Robin nodded and they got into the T-Car. They were going for the baby scan. The scan's hadn't been completely right because she hadn't been pregnant all that long. But, the doctor claimed, by now, the baby should show up properly in the scan pictures.  
  
Starfire sighed as she lay back on the doctor's chair as he rubbed the clear gel over her abdomen. Robin stood by her side, holding her hand.   
"Now…Ah, there we go, see there on the screen? There's your baby…" The doctor said in a hushed tone.   
Starfire and Robin instantly made out the baby's body shape on the screen.  
Starfire gasped.  
"Oh…Robin…" She said quietly.  
"Starfire…I can't believe it…This is going to work out so well, I can feel it…" Robin replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
  
When they arrived home, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were all gazing at the scan photo.  
Starfire just giggled.  
Suddenly, the alarm triggered and Raven flew over to the computer and typed some rapid characters in.  
"Cinderblock. He is trying to free Plasmas again!" Raven informed the rest of them.  
Robin wasn't entirely sure about letting Starfire come into battle with them. It was clear that she was pregnant which might make their adversary try something to hurt her or the baby.   
  
But before he could even try to protest about it, Starfire had already zipped out the door with Cyborg and Beastboy by her side.  
"Something wrong?" Raven deadpanned  
"Yes. I don't know if Starfire should be fighting with us, I don't want her or the baby to get hurt in any way." Robin replied, sighing.  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Besides, Starfire knows her duty as a teen titan and she would argue until she won about staying off from battle."   
"Hm. You have a point there, Raven…Oh, Come on."   
Raven nodded and the two of them continued to run/fly until they joined the rest of the team at the prison.  
  
"Cinderblock!" Robin shouted at the grey, brick creature. Cinderblock turned and smashed his fists against the ground, making Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy shake and wobble on the spot.   
  
Instantly a clashing of powers began.  
Robin grabbed his Bo staff and carefully extended it. He jumped forward, landing on Cinderblock's shoulder. He smashed his Bo staff round cinderblock's stone face, causing him to stumble back. Robin tried to dash away from the creature but Cinderblock grabbed Robin's ankle and slung him across the prison. Robin yelled in pain as he hit the wall on the opposite side.  
  
Raven watched one of her best friends be thrown around like a rag doll and became angered. She used her black magic to pick up the heaviest piece of metal in the prison. She used all the power she had to throw it at him, only for him to catch it and throw it more powerfully back at her.  
Raven screamed before she was hit by the metal and also plunged into the ground.  
  
Beastboy gritted his teeth and tried to run at Cinderblock with the mechanical titan by his side.  
As he was about to head butt Cinderblock, he grabbed Beastboy and threw him across the floor, also hitting Cyborg and slamming them into the concrete pillars.  
Starfire watched in horror as she saw all her friends being hurt.   
  
Whilst she was busy looking over her inured friends, she didn't notice Cinderblock behind her.  
Robin, who was just getting to his feet noticed Starfire floating in the air.  
"STARFIRE! Watch out!" He warned, gasping.  
Starfire turned and before she could register what was going on, was hit round the face with a metal pole. She crashed through the air and smacked into the ground with a very loud thud. The titans ran over to Starfire, clearly concerned with her condition the most out of all of them.  
They were so busy with checking Starfire over, Cinderblock got away.  
"Urgh! Cinderblock got away!" Robin cursed.  
"I am sorry Robin…" Starfire trailed off. Robin silenced her with a raised hand.  
"Let's go home…" Cyborg suggested.  
Once they got home, Robin called Starfire to the evidence room.  
"Hm." Raven pondered.  
"What is it, Rae?" asked Beastboy  
"I think I can sense an argument on the horizon…" Raven guessed, biting her lip…


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire quietly knocked on the door awaiting approval for entrance.   
  
She slid it open and viewed a pacing Robin.  
  
"You-You wished to speak with me, Robin?" She stuttered, afraid of an argument.  
Robin faced her but his face screamed worry and concern.  
"How could you do that, Starfire!?" He hissed.  
"I am confused on what you are talking about, Robin." Starfire confirmed, confused.  
"I mean how careless you were in battle!"  
"But Robin, I-"  
"No. Do you know what could have happened? If cinder block had hit you in a different place, harder, it might of hurt the baby! Or worse, it could of harmed you!"   
"I-"  
" No excuses, Starfire! You were so wreck less that-" Robin was cut short when he heard slight sniffle noises. He looked over to Starfire who was curled up on the floor against the wall, crying.  
  
"I am sorry, Robin. I did not mean for any harm to come to me or the baby…" She whimpered. Robin felt his heart ache for being so harsh and cold towards her.  
He quickly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, resting a hand on her forearm, making her quiver slightly.  
  
She looked up and Robin noted she had puffy, red eyes from all the tears.   
"Star. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh with you. It's just…I love you so much more than I can express and it scared me to death when you got hurt. I was obviously worried for the baby too. I guess…that's why I yelled…I'm sorry." Robin explained.  
Starfire put her arms around Robin's neck and hugged him close. Robin took no time to react by placing his arms around her waist.   
  
"Please, no more yelling. No more apologizing. I just wish for peace and quiet. I believe stress is not good when pregnant, yes?" She blinked innocently making Robin smile.  
"Yeah. That sounds about right." Robin chuckled, standing up and helping Starfire up as well.   
Starfire kept hold of Robin's hand and held it close to her stomach.  
"Robin. You need not worry. Just focus on missions. I shall be fine, as well as the baby." Starfire assured him.  
"No." Robin replied, placing his hand on her bigger stomach.  
"No?"  
"No. I am not gonna sit back and let you handle this pregnancy on your own. I will focus on you and the baby before all the missions. I want to be there for you through this and make sure I'm there when the baby is born." Robin stated confidently, smiling. Starfire smiled back and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a loving, tender kiss.   
Starfire felt happy whenever she kissed Robin. It was always like their first kiss back in Tokyo. Perfectly right.  
  
They both walked hand in hand down the corridor. They entered the ops room and noticed Cyborg on the phone.  
"What's he doing?" Robin asked Raven.  
"Ordering pizza. Yay." She deadpanned, making Robin laugh quietly.  
"Yo. You guys want cheese or Pepperoni?" Cyborg grinned at the boy wonder and the tameranian princess.  
"Both?" Starfire asked, deadly serious.  
"Oh great. I thought her cravings for loads of food normally were bad enough." Beastboy groaned, laughing.  
"Well, she is eating for two now." Raven smiled.   
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
Raven and Starfire formed their usual position in Raven's room on her bed. They both raised slowly and began to chant the usual words.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." They repeated.  
They were both completely at peace and within their own minds, where anything was possible. Anything…  
  
Raven's world and mind was dark, gloomy and filled with silence. There were many strange but intriguing statues of angels and demons. This was paradise for her…  
  
Starfire's world and mind was the same as usual. Bright, happy, fuzzy, warm and loving.  Starfire had a smile spread across her lips as she was in happiness…  
Suddenly, her smiled shifted into a frown and her eyebrows creased in frustration, fear and confusion.  
  
She could see herself. She wasn't sure if it was real or not but everything in her world was deteriorating.  
  
The happy glow faded into a dull black abyss. The warm and fuzziness escaped the world and it grew cold and dead. The light and clean air dimmed and Starfire sat on the cold ground alone, afraid.  
  
She saw herself on the ground, crying. She was also holding her stomach. Suddenly, scary whispers filled her ears whispering things like, "Your fault." And "You're to blame."  
When she felt a dark figure staring down on her, she looked up, only to see a gleaming silver flicker. Her eyes widened as she got a closer view.   
She heard the man chuckle menacingly before he picked her up by her long hair and grabbed the sparkling object, only for it to be revealed as a sharp knife.  
With a swift movement, the dark figure rammed the knife into Starfire's stomach making her scream in pain.  
  
  
Starfire let out a stomach churning scream that would of pierced everyone in the tower's ears. She was thrown back onto the bed. She sobbed rapidly and choked on her breath as she began to hyperventilate slightly. Her eyes were red and wide with tears and fears. She gripped the covers on Raven's bed tightly in her fist as she shook with fear.   
  
"Starfire!" Raven yelled. Her meditation immediately stopped and she sat right beside the alien girl. Again, Raven was glad that the boys were out. At least if it was just herself and Starfire, Raven could give her space if she needed it.  
"Starfire, can you hear me? Are you okay? What happened?" Raven asked frantically, eyes also wide with shock, concern and confusion.  
"Oh Raven!" She cried, falling into Raven's lap, crying more. She was shaking so much; she was even making Raven scared.  
"Shh. It's okay. I'm here-" Raven assured her, stroking her Scarlett locks gently trying to calm her down.  
"Please! Please. Make it-Make it go away. I hate this feeling… Please. Do not leave me… I do not wish to be alone, ever again…" She hissed into Raven's stomach as Raven cradled Starfire. Raven was truly worried and waited a good hour before speaking again.  
  
  
By now, Starfire had a glass of water and her tears had all stopped flowing and her eyes were now had a faint pink glow to them.   
"Starfire?" Raven asked, placing a hand on the princess' shoulder.  
"Y-Yes, R-Raven?" She stumbled over her words.  
"I need to know what happened,"  
"I cannot explain it. I am not sure of what happened. All I saw was silver and I felt real pain. I also saw blood. A lot of blood…"  
"I have a way Star…"  
"What is it, Raven?"   
"I could go into your mind and find out what happened? But I can't guarantee that it won't hurt again or that you won't see any of it once again."  
"I wish for you to know. Please, do what you can." Starfire nodded and held her bare hands out to Raven. Starfire had done this with Raven once before.   
  
  
Carefully and slowly, Raven held Starfire's hands and muttered some words in Azarathian. Suddenly, red electricity surged trough their skin and made them both quiver with pain. Raven groaned as she saw what happened. She saw flashing too along with what Starfire had mentioned. Raven automatically mirrored Starfire as she was also thrown across the bed in pain.  
Starfire gasped and hugged herself, refusing any more tears to form and fall.  
Raven sat up also gasping. Raven stared at Starfire and wrapped her arms around her, lovingly.   
"Star?" Raven quizzed  
"Yes, Ra-Raven?" She replied, unsteadily.  
"I think I know what happened,"  
"What?"  
"I think you had a vision…"  
"So…This will happen within the future?"  
"Not necessarily, but just be careful."  
"Do we have to mention this to Robin?"  
"I think that would be wise…"  
"…Alright…" Starfire agreed. Speaking of him, as if on cue, Robin knocked on Starfire's door.  
  
  
When he walked in, he was alarmed yet concerned also. He joined the hugging of Starfire. When Raven finished explaining what had happened, Robin was utterly shocked and lost for words.   
"Star?" Robin whispered,  
"Yes?" She replied, quietly  
"I think Raven is right. This might not be true but it's best to be on guard, okay?"  
"I agree,"   
"Where are Beastboy and Cyborg, Robin?" Raven piped up.  
"They both went to bed as soon as we got home." Robin replied,  
"Right…" Raven yawned.  
"Raven, Go to bed. You've had a rough day. Both of you have, thank you for looking out for her today." Robin nodded.  
"Always," Raven replied heading for the door. Starfire sprinted from Robin's arms and grabbed Raven's hand. She spun her round and the two collided within a loving, thoughtful hug which they both obviously were in need of. They both exchanged nods before Raven opened the door and left.   
"Robin, could you please stay with me this night?" Starfire begged,  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Robin answered, giving a weak smile. They both climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them so they were tightly wrapped up. Robin kept his arms protectively around her the whole night.   
  
His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were his hopes that things would start to go right for once in their lives…


	9. Chapter 9

Two and a half months passed after Starfire's little vision. Robin and Raven had seemingly put it to the back of their minds, hoping nothing would rise from it. But alas, Starfire still saw the blood splatters and felt the strange gut-twisting pain every time she closed her eyes, even for a second…   
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starfire tossed and turned in her purple sheets. She kicked rapidly and her hair became messy and tussled as she frantically shook her head. She was having the nightmare again; the nightmare of reliving the vision in her sleep.  
She gasped loudly as she awoke and sat up. Her ruby hair stuck to her sweaty skin as she panted. She closed her eyes and made an attempt to return to peace but that vision just kept gnawing away at her, like it actually was going to happen. Whether it was true or not, Starfire was petrified as she knew it was probably a warning for whatever the future had in store for her.  
  
When she stopped panting and all was quiet in her room once more, she sighed.  
Just as she did so, the room was illuminated within red flashing light. The alarm. Afterwards, the beeping noise occurred, signaling for them to attend to the OPS room.   
Carefully, she peeled the covers away from her sticky, sweaty body and pushed herself up onto her feet. For only four and a half months, Starfire already had a stomach which was easy enough to tell that she was pregnant. She quickly shook all her fears and nerves of the awful nightmares out of her mind and focused on whatever task she was to face.  
Slowly but surely, Starfire trudge through the corridors and eventually found herself in the Ops room. She was greeted by Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy.  
"Friends! Report, please!?" Starfire begged as she made her own way over to the monitor where the other team members were crowded.  
  
"It's Plasmas and Cinderblock," Cyborg stated, "They're destroying the city."  
"We have to stop them." Raven added, pulling up her hood.  
"Raven's right!" Robin agreed, "Titans! Go!"  
Raven floated slightly off the ground before zooming down the hallway and out the door, followed shortly by Beastboy in the form of a hawk, carrying Cyborg by his claws.  
Starfire jumped into a slow run, after the others. But before she could actually make any progress, Robin grabbed her hand.  
  
"Robin! What are you doing? We have to go and stop the criminals!" Starfire reasoned.  
"We are. You're not." Robin pointed out.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Starfire. You remember what happened the last time we faced Cinderblock, don't you. You are four and a half months pregnant with our child, you can't go and fight! You can't even use your powers properly!"  
"I can use my powers perfectly fine." She hissed at him. Robin put his hands on his hips, "Show me then. Fly from here to the kitchen." Robin ordered.  
"Fine!" Starfire huffed. She stood up straight and tried her complete best to try and lift off from the ground. Not even a little. With a sigh she stopped trying and leaned against the sofa for support.  
  
"See, Star. You're exhausted from just trying. Please. Just believe me when I say, you will be safer here. Sides, you need to be as lazy as possible for our kid to stay safe," Robin chuckled the last part. Starfire smiled weakly but didn't look very happy.  
"Fine." She sighed. Robin smiled gently and put one arm around her and placed his other hand on her stomach, "I gotta go. I love you both. Stay safe." Robin whispered, kissing Starfire's forehead before running to the doors.  
"Robin! Please. Be safe." Starfire sighed.  
"I will. Don't worry. We'll be back in an hour, tops. I promise. You'll see me in no time!" He assured her.  
"Okay. I love you."   
"I love you too."  
  
He left.   
  
Starfire stood in the middle of the Ops room, staring after him with a small part of her hoping Robin would return to her in a second but, nothing.  
  
She sighed and decided to have a short walk around the tower.  
She walked through the hallways, glancing at some rooms such as the gym, the training room and the bathroom.  
When she arrived at Raven's room, she opened the door and looked around thinking of a memory which happened not that long ago. She smiled when remembering it…  
  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
Starfire tilted her head in confusion and curiosity when Raven walked in with a small, shiny, silver bag.  
"Raven, what is that?" Starfire questioned.  
"Huh? OH this? Uhm. Well, I wanted to get you something for the baby when It is born," Raven replied, sheepishly.  
"Oh I see! That is most thoughtful!" Starfire replied, brightly.  
"Here," Raven handed the bag over to Starfire hastily.  
Starfire smiled gently and she opened the bag and pulled out a small, rectangular, black box. She carefully pulled the delicate lid off of the box and gasped when she saw its contents.  
Inside laid a small, silver locket. On the small, silver, oval locket there was a purple swirl pattern which shimmered under the right light.   
Starfire had tears dripping down her cheeks which made Raven slightly cautious.  
"Starfire? Are you alright?" Raven asked,  
"Oh. Raven! This is stunning and I shall give it to my child to treasure forever." Starfire promised, leaning forward and hugging Raven lovingly.  
"There is an inscription on the inside…" Raven mentioned after the hug. Eager, Starfire clicked the locket open and read the little engraving.  
'Shouloe & Gohundras'  
Starfire looked up at Raven with a confused expression. Raven laughed at Starfire's expression.  
"It means: Forever & Always in azarathian." Raven elaborated.  
"Oh! That is a beautiful addition to the locket, Raven!" Starfire whispered.  
"I am glad you like it…"   
"I love it. Just like I love you, My O'sindra flupnar, Raven,"   
"…Your what?"  
"It means, my best friend in Tameranian."  
Raven smiled genuinely at this. Both the girls again, leaned forward and hugged lovingly like true sisters and best friends.  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
  
Starfire giggled quietly to herself as she remembered that moment. She always kept the locket close to heart in her room, waiting for the day of the baby's arrival so Raven herself could grace the baby with the lovely locket, herself.  
Moving along, Starfire skimmed past Beast boy's, Cyborg's and Robin's room and arrived upon her own door.  
She ran her delicate fingers over her name and entered.  
She remembered a memory which had not happened all that long ago with Robin…  
  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
Starfire sat in the corner of the room, crying and sighing hysterically. Her stereo was turned up too loud for anyone to be able to hear her crying.  
Robin entered the room because he was one of the few in the tower that knew if her music was this loud, she was depressed.  
Entering, he immediately noticed his beautiful girlfriend sitting in the corner, curled up into a ball, sobbing. His face softened as he crouched next to her.  
"Star…" He whispered.  
Starfire shook with every tear that spilled from her eyes and made a muffled, 'go away' sound.  
As it seemed he wasn't going anywhere, Starfire looked up at him and let herself collapse into his open arms.  
"Robin…I am so scared of what will happen. I am scared of being a terrible mother or something I do will hurt the baby…I-I-I cannot stand it…" She sobbed into his chest.  
"Shh…I know…It's alright to be scared, Starfire-" He was cut off as he heard a special song make its appearance on the stereo. Carefully, he stood up and pulled Starfire up with him.  
"Wh-"Starfire whispered,  
"Shh…Just relax and sway, Star…" Robin soothed, holding her in his arms and gently sway to Ocean drive. It was significantly special as it was the song they first ever danced with each other to.  
"Baby. Nothing is going to happen to this child and you could never hurt it. You are going to be the best mother in the world, don't you worry. From now on Star, It's just you, me and our baby…" Robin whispered into her hair and kissed her forehead…  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
  
She smiled but also had a tear in her eye which she quickly brushed away.  
She continued to browse the rooms and take more trips down memory lane…


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready?" Cyborg asked, holding the handle of a door which lead to the unused room in the tower.  
"Sure?" Robin replied, confused on what Cyborg was about to show him and Starfire.  
Cyborg smile grew larger and he shrugged. He fiddled with the handle until it clicked and he swung the door open slowly.  
"Tada!" He sang, proudly.  
"Whoa, this is…amazing, Cy!" Robin whispered.  
"Cyborg! It is truly beautiful! You did this by yourself?" Starfire admired.  
"Eh, Bee helped too…" Cyborg added, earning a grin from Robin. Starfire gasped as she scanned around the room.  
The walls were purple and the carpet was a lighter purple with a tameranian pattern trailing over it. There was a white cot by the wall with the window just next to it, revealing the moonlight which was indulging the room. There was a white chest of drawers at the end of the cot. There was also a large box of bright, exciting toys. In the corner, there was a brown, wooden rocking chair. All across the wall, there was a collage of photos of Robin and Starfire and also some of the other team members but mostly of the parents to be.  
"I thought I should do something nice for you guys, so I decorated the baby's room…" Cyborg explained sheepishly.  
"Oh Cyborg! This room is truly glorious! Nobody has ever done such an act as nice as this for me and Robin. I thank you." Starfire beamed at the robotic titan before leaning in and giving him a gentle but thoughtful hug…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Starfire smiled to herself when she shut the door to the baby's room. She couldn't believe it was truly going to happen. With a content sigh, she made her way back to the OPS room. When she arrived, she got a bottle of mustard from the fridge and retrieved a bowl of popcorn and settled herself upon the sofa with a movie up on screen…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Raven threw the giant piece of rock across town and smirked as it slammed into Plasmas.  
"Got ya." Raven deadpanned. Her smirk faded when she saw Plasmas just absorb the rock and blow chunks of pink goo all over her. She gasped and was thrown to the ground from the weight of it.  
  
"So. Gross." She bit out, pulling her hood down to examine her uniform.  
Beastboy chuckled but immediately stopped when Raven shot him a death glare. He eeped and changed into a gorilla and stomped over to Plasmas.  
  
He threw up his arms and wrapped them around what he could reach of Plasmas, hoping Plasmas would fall over. Plasmas simply cackled and sent him skidding along the town, evidently lying beside his wonderful witch.  
"Ugh. Dude! Without star, nothing is working!" He huffed, spitting out some goo, making Raven shudder.  
"I know what you mean, Beastboy." She agreed, sighing.  
  
  
Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon carefully at Cinderblock and fired! Cinderblock laughed and held up a shield of metal.   
"Aw, dang." Cyborg gulped. Cinderblock grabbed a strong, metal pole and whacked him across the face, sending him through the air.  
Robin gritted his teeth and sprinted along the road with some electric disks at the ready in his hands.  
  
Jumping high into the air, Robin slung the bombs at Cinderblock's face. Robin didn't expect Cinderblock to do what was next.  
Robin felt a strong hand around his whole stomach and waist and looked up to see Cinderblock.  
Cinderblock lowered his face and narrowed his eyes at Robin in annoyance.  
Robin was thrown across the air the furthest and ended up in an alleyway dumpster.  
"Humph!" Robin moaned, "Hm. Sorry Starfire. Looks like I'm going to be a little delayed…"  
He felt raindrops hit his head and looked up when he heard the tapping of rain get stronger. He suddenly heard the thunder which was followed by the blinding lightening.  
  
He ran back into battle…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Starfire sighed as she mindlessly flipped through the channels on the TV. She glanced at the horrible weather and sighed once more.   
All of a sudden, the electricity went out and the whole tower was plunged into fateful darkness.  
  
Starfire gasped and her first instinct was to light up a star bolt but she wasn't able to gather enough strength to do so. She couldn't even see a thing!  
Suddenly, she heard the doors open and shut.  
  
"Friends? Have you returned? Hello?" She asked the darkness.  
  
She saw a dark shadow zoom past her.  
  
"Who is there!?" She gasped. The shadow stopped dead in front of her but Starfire couldn't make out the face of the stranger.  
"Who are you!?" She whispered, stepping backwards.  
"It's been too long, hasn't it, my dear?" The voice sent shivers down Starfire's back and the atmosphere became unwelcoming and cold.  
"It…is…you!?" Starfire gasped in shock and fear. Starfire opened her mouth to say something else but she suddenly felt a spiral of pain echo through her body and her eyesight was becoming blurry.  
  
  
The last thing she heard was a cackle before she drifted off into unconsciousness…


	11. Chapter 11

Robin opened the door to the tower. He flicked the switch but no light lit up the room. His expression twisted into complete confusion.  
  
"Cyborg. The lights aren't-" Robin began,  
"Chill, dude. The bulb probably blew." Cyborg guessed, shrugging.  
"Ha-ha! Guys did you see Plasmas and Cinderblock's face when we turned the tables and kicked their butts!? Priceless…"chuckled Beastboy.  
Raven wandered in behind the boys and jolted slightly as she felt an unusual sensation ripple through her senses. She shook it from her mind and instantly wondered about Starfire.  
"Starfire?" Robin called before Raven could.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Starfire? Hello?" Robin repeated a little louder.  
"I don't think she's here, robin." Beastboy concluded.  
"Where could she be, though?" Robin countered.  
  
Raven floated over to the sofa and examined the layout. The popcorn was all scattered across the floor, the remote was by the kitchen counter, the mustard was splashed all across the table…and then Raven saw something which truly frightened her; blood.  
"Oh no…This can't be good…" Raven whispered to herself. Just as she finished speaking, the TV burst into life.  
  
They all glanced up at it and viewed something they honestly did not want to.  
  
Starfire was pinned into place on a metal wall panel with rough rope which was cutting into her golden skin. There were bruises on her face and her arms but no where else. Also, her forehead had blood dripping down it which showed she had obviously had some force against it. Her clothes were tattered and ripped.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted in shock and horror.  
"Ah, I see you have noticed my little guest…" A familiar voice rumbled from the corner of the screen.  
  
A figure stepped into the dim light which revealed a pair of black boots, a black jumpsuit with straps and belts. There was also a silver neck plate similar to Starfire's. Lastly, his black and orange mask came into view…  
"Slade..." Robin hissed.  
"Ah, Robin. Happy to see me once again?"  Slade chuckled back, sinisterly.  
"What have you done with Starfire!?"   
"Nothing of harm, dear Robin…"  
"Why do I not believe you…"  
"You never did have a lot of trust in people, did you? Anyway, I see you have been busy…in a way while I was away…" Slade confirmed, placing a hand on the unconscious Starfire's pregnant stomach.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Robin seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
Slade's hand dropped immediately.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Robin asked, quietly.  
"Why don't you come down and find out for yourself?" Slade finished.   
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Robin growled and pounded his fist on the keyboard.  
"What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked, dumbly.  
"Go and fight for her and the baby. There is no other option. Raven and Beastboy; track his location," Robin appointed.  
  
As he and Cyborg left, Raven let out a deep, suppressed sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Rae?" Beastboy quizzed,  
"What's wrong!? Starfire is missing, Beastboy and Slade is the one holding her captive! That is what's wrong!" She exploded,  
"I-I'm sorry…"  
"…No. I'm sorry. I am just really scared for her and the baby. You-You remember that dream she had a while ago?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, that was a vision…What if this is the vision? Slade could have had something to do with it!"  
"Don't worry! I'm sure you're wrong. Everything will turn out fine…It always does!"   
"Hm…Beastboy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you and I love you."  
"Anytime, Rae! I love you too!"  
Beastboy smiled and leaned in close to place a tender kiss upon Raven's soft lips. She blushed a furious pink but smiled all the while.  
  
  
Suddenly, Raven's attention switched back to the matter at hand. She searched and searched and eventually came up with a location.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starfire blinked slowly as she awoke and found herself strapped to a metal board.  
She tried to talk but she found she had a piece of cloth covering her mouth. She tried screaming but nobody came for her.  
  
"No one will hear you, my dear." Slade whispered from the shadows.  
Starfire's eyes went wide as she realized what had happened before she had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Ah, by the look on your face, you remember what happened?" Slade teased.  
Starfire nodded and murmured something.  
"I'm sorry. I can't hear you…" Slade snickered, ripping the cloth away, leaving a pink mark which faded momentarily.  
"You KLORBAG!" She yelled,  
  
Slade chuckled.  
  
"Hm…I have missed a lot whilst I was away…my, my Starfire…Look what little Robin has done to you…" Slade hissed, laying a hand on her bulging stomach.  
"Get away from me." She spat, glancing away.  
"Hm. Temper for one so angelic..." Slade pointed out.  
"Why do you hold me captive, Slade!?"  
"Oh, you will find out…soon enough…" Slade whispered before backing away into the shadows once more.  
  
Starfire began to panic. Where she was weaker than usual, she couldn't break free of the chains restricting her!  
  
  
She gulped as she began to feel herself cry and shiver…


	12. Chapter 12

Robin dashed as quickly as a cheetah when he heard Raven call him and Cyborg into the ops room.  
  
"Report of location, Raven." Robin ordered, folding his arms.  
"Warehouse 22 on the east side of town, at pier 41." Raven replied, showing a view of the location.  
  
Robin nodded and narrowed his eyes, calculating a route that was quick.  
  
"Let's go, titans!" Robin commanded, taking off down the hallway at full speed, followed by the others.  
  
Raven flew through the dark sky alone but she wasn't concentrating very well at all. She kept dropping in height and level and occasionally got considerably close to the ground. She wiped away tears that were beginning to form; she was so worried about Starfire but also worried for the baby within her best friend.  
  
Raven looked down and noted a location which looked familiar.   
  
The warehouse.  
  
The others were there too, crowded around the building.  
  
Raven lowered herself slowly to the ground and wobbled uneasily slightly as she set foot onto solid ground.  
  
"Ready, titans?" Robin affirmed.   
  
They nodded and got ready to go inside…  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Starfire jolted slightly as she awoke from her deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she found she was still attached to the metal board and was still bruised and cut and sore. She also noticed she was still completely surrounded by loneliness. She sighed but her breath quickened as she remembered she was being suffocated slowly by the darkness which was steadily creeping up around her by the second.  
  
Suddenly, she heard quiet footsteps balancing towards her. She had an urge to charge at the known figure with star bolts at the ready but knew full well, that her powers had been restricted.  
  
Starfire suddenly felt a cold, gloved hand take hold of her chin.  
  
She gasped and tried to move her restrained face away from the stranger's hand.  
  
"Aw. What's wrong, my dear? Afraid of the dark?" Slade hissed at her.  
"You cannot do this!" Starfire whispered.  
"Hm, I think I can." Slade replied, letting go of her face roughly.  
"What is it you wish to accomplish by holding me captive, anyway?"  
"You ask so many questions, young tameranian."  
"Answer me."  
"Well, if you must know, If Robin is so desperate to find the love of his life, he will eventually find you and then I shall offer him the position of being my apprentice."  
"He will never be your companion."  
"He will if a dear one is being held at stake…" He whispered sinisterly, laying a hand upon Starfire's bulging stomach.  
  
Starfire's emerald eyes widened and she gasped but choked on her own breath. Her breathing increased as she felt Slade's hand take a firmer grip on her skin.  
  
"Please!" She whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt tears begin to well up inside her.   
Slade let his hand travel from her stomach to her cheek. He was about to speak but suddenly there was a loud bang.  
  
The doors flew into the room and screeched as they skid across the metal ground.  
  
Slade folded his arms and looked up and cackled.   
  
Starfire opened her eyes and turned her head.  
  
She saw four dark figures standing in the lit up doorway, looking ready for a fight.   
  
She smiled and her heart sank in relief when a familiar boy with ebony, spiky hair took a few steps forward. "Let. Her. Go." The boy bit out, coldly.  
  
Starfire sighed.  
  
"Robin." She whispered in pure bliss and relief.  
  
The other three also stepped forward in full view and they looked ready to kill.  
  
Starfire wasn't sure how this would play out. But, surely it would turn out for the best?   
  
It always did.  
  
She knew that her ordeal would be over soon and she could be happy once more.  
  
  
  
Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Starfire held her breath as she watched Robin leap into Slade's escape route.  
  
"Not this time, Slade." Robin hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Slade cackled and backed away but stopped and formed a fighting pose.  
  
"Get Star out of that thing." Robin ordered to the others.  
"I don't think so!" Slade called, grabbing an object which was glowing hot red.  
  
Raven flew close to Starfire and went to use her magic to get her out of the machine but suddenly, she started shaking violently.  
  
"Raven!?" Starfire whispered, her voice becoming hoarse.  
  
Starfire looked away from Raven's face to her waist which had the glowing whip around it and it was sparking as it electrocuted her.  
  
Beastboy jumped as quickly as he could to Ravens side.   
She stopped shaking and looked weak and they hadn't even began battle properly yet.  
Beastboy frantically looked her over, worried she was seriously injured.  
Whilst Beastboy was busy with Raven, Cyborg had joined Robin's side. Starfire watched all what was happening around her and she squeaked slightly as she felt the baby kick. That alerted her.   
  
She didn't want the baby to get in the way of this.  
  
Her attention was taken back to Cyborg and Robin as they began to kick and punch Slade.  
Robin grabbed his Bo staff and extended it.  
He leapt closer and began jabbing as quickly as he could at Slades chest and masked face. Sweat   
dripped down Robins face as he fought.  
  
"Aw, tired already Robin?" Slade mocked, crossing his arms.  
Robin seriously was tired but it wasn't because he was out of shape or simply didn't have enough in him to fight Slade. It was Starfire.   
He so badly wanted to hold her close and tell her it was ok. He could tell that she was stressed and scared which surely wasn't good for the baby. You didn't need to be an empath to know what her emotions were like at the moment.   
  
He sighed and shot his head up when he heard Cyborg make a battle cry.  
  
Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at slade and rapidly shot fire at him. Slade was quick and sly like a fox so he easily dodged the blows. He leapt and bounced around the floor like it was an easily enough job to do.  
Finally, Cyborg got a target lock and fired, hitting Slade in the chest and sending him into the   
cold ground.  
  
Cyborg sighed and walked over to him, thinking he was unconscious. Suddenly, Slade's eyes shot open and he grabbed Cyborg's ankle and tossed him across the room and watched as his robotic self shut down.  
"Cyborg!" Starfire wailed,  
"Shut it, princess!" Slade yelled, earning a strong punch in the jaw from Robin who was quite simply, seething.  
"Come on, Slade. Or are you just getting too old to play this game?" Robin taunted.  
Slade growled and sprung to his feet. Starfire's heart skipped a beat as she watched Robin trying as hard as he could to keep fighting even though she knew this was completely draining him.  
  
Meanwhile, Beastboy had the unconscious Raven in his arms, "Come on Rae, wake up." Beastboy murmured, pushing a stray of purple hair out of her face.  
Slowly, her eyes began to flicker and eventually revealed two clear sapphire blue eyes.  
She looked up into her boyfriend's face, "Wh-What happened?" She stuttered,  
"Slade got that whip thingy around you and fried ya! But…You're okay now, right?" He replied, hopeful.  
  
"I think so…" She guessed, getting to her feet and brushing her uniform down.   
"Let's go, Rae." Beastboy pushed,  
"No. We have to get Starfire out of here. This kind of stress and fear cannot be good for the baby."   
  
Beastboy nodded and they slyly snuck over to Starfire and began to pry the metal cuffs off of her wrists and ankles. For some reason, they were having a great difficulty getting them off of her. Beastboy changed into quite a few animals before he stopped on an ape and began to pull them off with no worry.   
Starfire felt herself fall through the space and hit the floor roughly. Raven and Beastboy were right next to her and they both began to help her up.   
Suddenly, Slade bots appeared all around them! Raven and Beastboy nodded to one another and decided to fight. So, they left Starfire on the ground.   
She realized that she had gotten a little stronger and used her strength to pull herself to her feet.  
  
Robin flipped through the air and swung a kick into Slade's masked face, causing a crack to split down the middle.  
"Agh! I loose something, then so do you!" Slade avenged, he pulled a laser gun out of his sleeve and aimed for Starfire, just as she was getting to her feet.  
"No! Starfire!" Robin cried, jumping forward in an attempt to stop Slade.  
  
But it was too late, Slade pressed down on the trigger and the laser shot through the air and   
slammed straight into Starfire's stomach, sending her across the space, into the piece of machine used to keep her restrained.  
  
She let out a blood curdling scream which made all the titans cringe.  
  
Robin growled and threw the harshest punch he could muster at Slade, making him fly across the room. Robin wasn't done with him yet, though so he followed after and kept repeatedly injuring him. Raven and Beastboy were still busy with the slade bots so they paid no real attention to Starfire, only a quick glance to check she was still conscious.  
Starfire on the other hand was breathing deeply and she was crying frantically, she knew something was wrong as soon as she hit the machine. She shook violently as she attempted to get to her feet, once again.  
  
She stood up and looked around, nobody seemed to even of noticed so surely nothing bad was wrong with what had just happened, was there?  
She let out a sigh of relief as she hardly felt anything different, but she sighed too soon.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her undergarments seemingly soaked with a type of substance.  
She had no idea what it was but it was not a pleasant feeling, she knew that.  
She looked down as she saw hot, red blooding drip down her legs. She was horrified at first, wondering what was wrong.  
Then she felt as though she was going to vomit as she felt the blood go cold and stickier.  
Without a word, she left the warehouse carefully and found she could fly fine now?  
She was very confused but she knew this wasn't a good thing whatever had happened to her.  
She used the last of her flight to get home.  
  
On the way, her communicator buzzed and Starfire answered to see Robin's face. He had sweat all over his clammy face and he was breathing deeply, "Star…Where…are you?" He panted,  
"I felt unusual and I need to get away from that place, Robin. I am on my home, please forgive me?" Starfire explained,  
"Hey. You're pregnant, of course you're tired, not to mention that you have been restrained for only god knows how long." Robin laughed, he nodded and the transmission ended.  
He used this little bit of free time from slade who was hiding at that exact moment, to find raven.  
  
"Raven!" Robin called as he saw her fighting a slade bot.  
"Yes?" She replied, calmly.  
"Go home!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Go home please? I need someone to be there with Starfire. I think something bad happened after she was hit with the laser."   
Raven nodded and used her magic to transfer herself outside the warehouse.  
  
Raven suddenly got a shiver down her spine and could taste blood in her mouth.  
  
She was confused but had a strong feeling it had something to do with her alien friend.   
  
As Raven got closer, she felt empty and lost. She knew this was how Starfire was feeling but she didn't know why. Then, she felt emptiness and coldness in her stomach.  
  
Raven didn't even need to see Starfire's state to know what had happened.  
  
  
She stopped and her eyes widened as she entered the tower...


	14. Chapter 14

Raven walked down the corridor slowly as she could.  
  
So many thoughts and possibilities were running through her mind. She did honestly wonder what had happened back at the warehouse, but she thought to take no notice to it. She was trying to protect Starfire; obviously she didn't succeed.  
  
Raven felt nervous, scared and queasy as she got closer to Starfire's room. She knew what was happening though; she was experiencing Starfire's emotions.  
Finally, she arrived at Starfire's door, shaking slightly. She lifted her fist and knocked on the door loud enough for Starfire to hear. She heard a muffled shuffling on the floor and then the door was opened.  
  
Starfire looked a complete mess. Her hair was static and fuzzy and sticking up in all different directions. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were all read and puffed up, probably from tears. Her skin colour had faded from a very healthy golden to a very dull, lifeless colour. There was dry blood smothered over her legs. She simply looked…broken.  
  
"S-Starfire?" Raven whispered, and with that simple word, Starfire collapsed into Raven's arms, bawling her eyes out. Her chest heaved rapidly and she shivered with each tear that slipped her eyes.  
  
Raven was shocked at how quickly Starfire released her grip on her emotions. Raven automatically knew something had definitely gone wrong. With great desperation, Raven shuffled Starfire into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Raven helped her cross the space from her door to her bed and gently sat her down.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The explosion was sounded throughout the whole of jump city.   
  
Inside the warehouse, dust choked the male titans. They were also blinded and couldn't reach out to each other because of the rubble. Robin coughed and tried to yell out for Cyborg or Beastboy but his voice was harsh and hoarse. He heard a mumble but as he carefully made his way over to the location of the noise.   
  
But his emotions became high and he was angered when he saw Slade being crushed slowly to death by a very large and heavy piece of the floor above.   
He spluttered and coughed up blood which dripped through his mask.  
"Robin…We…have had…our differences but…you have to help me…" He choked out.  
"Help you?" Robin spat, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Slade gave a faint yell as more of the ceiling broke and covered his masked face and then there was silence.  
"Night, Slade." Robin hissed, turning his back.  
He needed to find his way out. The abandoned warehouse was on the verge of collapsing completely.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy panted as they crawled away from the collapsing building.  
"Cy! Where's Robin!?" Beastboy squeaked.  
"He's still inside!" Cyborg panicked.  
There was a loud explosion caused by the after affect and all which was left was an uprise of huge flames which burned brightly.  
"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy watched in horror as the flames soared higher by the second.  
Suddenly, they saw something close to the flames. It was a boy and he was crawling away from the flames and rubble. The boys were thrilled and relieved when they figured out the boy was Robin. They ran over to him and help him up onto his feet.  
  
"Rob! You okay?" Beastboy quizzed.  
"I think so." Robin replied, quietly.  
"What happened to Slade?" Cyborg questioned,  
"Gone." Robin stated.  
"How do you mean gone?" Beastboy asked  
"Gone for good or-" Cyborg began but stopped talking when he read Robin's expression. Robin continued to walk away and Cyborg was about to follow but was stopped by a confused Beastboy, "What does he mean gone, Cy?" He asked,  
Cyborg simply looked at him, "Dead." He replied, simply. Beastboy stared at him shocked but soon his expression turned dark and understanding.  
  
Slade needed to be stopped and apparently at cost of his life.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
When the boys arrived home, Cyborg and Beastboy quickly charged over to the gamestation. Robin on the other hand was in search of his beautiful alien and he was worried also about her well being. He walked down the hallways until he came to the corridor which led to the rooms. As he turned a corner he bumped into raven, who did have her hood on but when she knocked into robin, it fell off of her head.  
  
"Oh sorry raven I- Raven?" Robin whispered. When he actually looked at her, he figured out her face was paler than usual and her eyes were dull and lifeless not to mention red and puffed up which showed she had clearly been crying, a lot.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and pulled her hood back up over her head.  
"Go to Starfire, Robin." She whispered before phasing through the wall.   
  
Robin was instantly concerned and was hot on his heels towards Starfire's room. He eventually found himself outside her door. He didn't care whether she wanted to see him or not, so he used the override code to let himself into the dimly lit room.  
On the middle of the bed, Starfire was sitting with her knees up and her head on her knees, not showing her face in any way. Her locks of scarlet cascaded over her shoulders and knees.   
  
"Starfire?" Robin said, just above a whisper.  
She gasped and slowly looked up.   
Robin's heart ached when he saw her state. She was paler than Raven if that was even possible and her eyes had no energy or buzz in them and her eyes were swollen and raw red where tears had fallen.  
  
Her bottom lip jutted out slightly and she moved on the bed slightly to look at him better, but in doing so, Robin saw the maroon, dry blood taking up placement on Starfire's inner thighs. He immediately crossed the space between them.  
  
He sat right next to her and held her cheek in one gloved hand, "Starfire? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Robin questioned, frantically.  
Starfire looked at him and then her eyes were downcast and she lifted a hand to her stomach.  
"What? Is it the baby? Is the baby okay?" Robin asked, not understanding.  
"The baby-" Starfire hissed, before scrunching up her face and begin to cry with all her heart.  
"Star? Baby? Tell me what has happened?" Robin urged, stroking her sweaty hair.  
"You…remember when…I was hit…with the laser?" She sobbed and choked.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Then…it happened..I-"  
"Starfire. Please. Just tell me."  
"I have…lost our baby…"  
"You…miscarried…?"  
"I'm so sorry Robin! I never meant for the baby to be injured! I wasn't careful like you told me to be and I let the baby get in harm's way and now it is…gone!" Starfire blubbered and wailed as her tears just kept streaming.  
"Shh. Don't you dare think for a minute, that this was your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It was Slade's fault. And we really don't need to worry about him anymore. It'll be okay. I'm here and I'm never going to leave your side."  
"Robin…" She whispered as she silently suffered with her grief and sadness. She shuffled closer as Robin brought her close to him in his arms. Robin could help it and let his mask fall from placement as he also started to cry. They were going to be such a happy family and he had become so excited about becoming a father. It all seemed so unfair and unreal.  
  
  
They sat there, for the rest of the night crying and holding each other. They sat there and simply mourned for the loss of their unborn baby…


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later…  
  
  
"Starfire. Are you sure?" Robin half heartedly asked.  
"Of course! I have the proof!" Starfire beamed,  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Robin quizzed, memories filling his mind  
"Nothing will happen, this time! He is no longer around, so I have no fear in the slightest." Starfire assured.  
"I-I cant believe how lucky we've been to have this happen again. I'm really going to be a father!"   
"It will work out so much better than the last time Robin. Last time, I had a doubting feeling about having the child but now, I honestly have no fear about the baby!"   
"This will work out, I can feel it for definite."   
  
Starfire and Robin shared a pause of silence both remembering the recent past. But then Starfire looked up at Robin's face and she broke into an enormous smile, "Aha! We are going to have a child, Robin!" Starfire squealed, jumping into Robin's arms, gleefully whilst Robin spun her around.  
  
"Did you want to tell the others tomorrow or-" Robin stopped as he put her down but she took his hands in her own.  
"Let us tell them, now! They have as much right to know and I believe they will be happy for us!" Starfire pressed as she pulled Robin off into the direction of the ops room.   
  
"Friends!" Starfire chirped, entering the room.  
"Hey Star!" Beastboy cheered,  
"Yo guys." Cyborg grinned, turning back to the paused game and attempting to take 1st place away from Beastboy.  
"Morning, guys." Raven said in a monotone.  
"Achem! Friends! I wish to tell you all something, rather…exciting!" Starfire buzzed,  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
"I am once again with child!"   
"You are?" Raven gaped. The boys were speechless.  
"I know you may think it is a bad idea as of what occurred last time…"  She paused for a moment, "but I am truly ready to take on this step in my life."  
After a short silence, they broke into cheers and congratulations! They talked and cheered and Starfire was very glad that Cyborg kept the baby's room as it was.  
  
She smiled and sighed with not concern, but content.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9 months later…  
  
Starfire slowly made her way down the stairs, being careful not to smack into any objects as she travelled around the tower at 2am. She tiptoed into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold, refreshing water. She took one sip but suddenly felt excruciating pain and she let out a fierce scream of pain and she dropped the glass of water, letting it smash all over the floor.  
  
  
"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nightwing!? Titans!? Anyone!?" She called out into the silent tower.  
  
First one who came in was Robin (who was now Nightwing)   
  
He scanned the room and found her sitting on the ground in the kitchen breathing deeply and covered in sweat. He instantly sat by her side and held her hand whilst he called for Raven.  
Raven did not walk through the door, she magically phased through the ground and took up placement on Starfire's other side and directed her on what to do.  
  
"Starfire. Just breathe, I believe you're getting contractions." She assured.  
"Ohh! RAVEN! It hurts so much!" She howled, gritting her teeth.  
"I know, Star, I know. Shh." Raven tried to calm her by patting her head comfortingly.  
Suddenly, Starfire gasped as she felt liquid flood the floor.  
"Oh no! Starfire your water just broke!" Raven commented.  
"That is bad!?" Starfire asked,  
"No, it means you're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital." Raven replied.  
Cyborg and Beastboy soon arrived and in a matter of minutes, they were all at sacred life hospital.  
  
Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy all sat patiently as they could in the waiting room, awaiting any news on Starfire. They closed their eyes tight when they heard furious screams bounce through the hollow walls.  
  
After 9 scary hours, Starfire had stopped screaming and crying and was sleeping peacefully.  
A nurse wandered out of the room Starfire was in and went over to the other titans.  
"Miss! How is Starfire? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Nightwing urged.  
"Aha. Yes, yes. Your baby is quite healthy and well." The nurse laughed, "You may go in and see Starfire, I believe she has just awoken."  
  
Nightwing took no pause before quickly running into Starfire's hospital room and saw her lying in the bed, look very exhausted and drained of all her energy.  
"morning baby, how you feeling?" Nightwing whispered.  
"I am quite well…" She whispered back, obviously very tired indeed.  
"So where is our little baby?" Nightwing asked, smiling.  
Starfire sat up slowly and reached into the crib next to her and pulled out a tiny body which was wrapped in a fluffy, white towel.  
  
"Say hello to our daughter, Richard." Starfire whispered, using his name which she had only done once or twice before.  
"Oh, Kori. She is absolutely beautiful, just like her mother." Nightwing complimented and leaned down and left a kiss upon Starfire's lips.  
"What did you want to call her?"  
"Hm, I do have a name in mind actually…" Nightwing smiled as he said this.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Guys! You can come in!" Nightwing approved, letting them all come into the hospital room.  
The titans all gasped and smiled as they looked at the newest edition to the titans family.  
"Oh! What's she called?" Cyborg asked,  
  
"Mar'I. Mar'I Grayson. But when she will fight crime like her family, she shall be Nightstar." Starfire said, smiling and looking at Nightwing lovingly.  
"That's a beautiful name…" Raven agreed, smiling.  
Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire became absorbed in conversation which is when Beastboy took Raven aside, "What's wrong, Garfield?" She asked, concerned.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking…Maybe we should do that…"  
"Do what?"  
"you know…have a baby…"   
"You-You mean it!?"  
"Of course,"  
"Oh Garfield," Raven sighed happily as she hugged him close. She had tears in her eyes but let them fade away.  
  
They held one another's hand as they rejoined the conversation.  
  
Then, the nurse entered the room, "Oh, I'm sorry…but there is only really supposed to be one person in at a time…" She mumbled.  
"That's alright." Cyborg smiled, ushering Beastboy and Raven away, "We'll be outside."  
Once the nurse left after them, all was quiet.  
"Richard. I am so happy."  
"I know what you mean; I'm so relieved nothing happened."  
"Maybe it was a sign…Perhaps, before we were not ready to bring up a child but now…perhaps we are ready to do this." Starfire beamed, snuggling in Nightwing's arms lovingly.  
  
"Well, whatever the future has in store for us, I know that we can beat it, together." Nightwing whispered, holding their daughter carefully between each other.  
  
They felt truly ecstatic as for once, after a rocky start…  
  
  
Things had finally started to look better for them…


End file.
